Iron Battlefield
by Aeriesze
Summary: SSBBrawl fic: It's time to wretch up friendships and bring out one's inferior self when lives intertwine in a grand tournament brawl! Abandon your past life behind and put forth the raging spirit to become the final victors. Focusing mainly on 4 or 5 characters, but weaving in and out between the rest of the crew Full description inside.
1. 1:0 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl nor do I own its characters. So basically, nothing is mine. I just made a story out of it. Disclaimer disclaimed.

* * *

:MAIN DESCRIPTION:

(Because the limit is retarded)

_It's time to wretch up friendships and bring out one's inferior self when lives intertwine in a grand brawl! Leave your past life behind and put forth the raging spirit to be the final victors._

Focusing mainly on five characters (and also weaving in and out when it comes to the rest of them in every chapter), you'll notice how each individual changes gradually after being put in the situation of having not only formidable opponents but also powerful teammates in a grand team-tournament brawl. Learn how each one brings out his/her true powers when it reaches the final stage to win it all.

:Intro:

(Basically, I'm planning for a fic with the main characters to go all out in a team-tournament, but obviously it's going to be more interesting than that. I'll add a couple hints of drama and suspense here and there.)

This is basically my first fic! For this account, that is. Good luck finding my other one, which actually won't be too difficult if you (decide to) look deep enough. I decided for it to be on Brawl because I got the game about a few months ago, and only recently bought a second controller and my older sister and I have been playing it non-stop despite the fact that we both should be doing more productive things.

Hence, since I really loved the concept, I decided to make a similar fic on it. Using the same characters (about 77% of them in the battlefield), I wanted to make it a tournament. Then I thought to myself, who on earth would be willing to read a one-on-one tournament battle that'll probably take up more that seventy chapters? So I precisely planned out a blueprint of all events for my plan right now (just kidding, I was fooling around while drinking a peach smoothie and jotted notes down on my phone) and I came up with it! Teams!

What a better way to include awkward situations than to have them in teams! I AM A FRICKEN GENIUS, I tried to tell myself (attempting) to boost my self esteem. But whatever, that's what I'm doing.

:Important Note(!):

I know you're going to kill me through my laptop for this, but I won't be including these characters (either completely, or just not in the main battle):

Ganondorf – still in the story

Bowser – a bit iffy on him

Pokemon Trainer will be **in the story**, but his three Pokemon won't be in it (probably in one brief moment)

JigglyPuff – Sorry for removing the cute puff-ball.. ):

Toon Link – Think about it, he's just a better Link..

Donkey & Diddy Kong – might just be in the story, I don't know yet

Game & Watch – a bit hesitant, but whatever

Wario - …

Yoshi – iffy still..

So, I'll be using 28 of the 35 characters (25 for the tournament), or possibly more if I add in the ones I was a bit 'iffy' about..

*NOTE*: The prologue won't be long, so don't even think that the chapters will be of the same length. :)

* * *

IRON BATTLEFIELD

SSBB fanfic

1 – 0 – Prologue

-AERIESZE-

"I have been on every short list there is, and they never get back to me." Ike sat lethargically while polishing his long, radiant sword and eyed his friend- an elf with the signature ears and a face that wasn't the least bit ecstatic.

"I've been training myself for what? Watching the sidelines?"

They started fiddling around.

"Perhaps you're just anticipating too much." Link placed his magnificent Master Sword on the glass table. "Just give it time, you'll likely get chosen to compete in something once they realize the Ragnell's potential."

"Likely, huh?" Ike sulked for a brief moment. "You always came up with more motivating statements. Are my chances that low?"

He finally realized that with thousands of arrogant fighters, there will be no place for mercy. Tournaments are taken seriously and considered highly beneficial to their.. well.. arrogance. Obviously the number of spots for competitors will quickly decrease by the minute. They don't look for your potential, they look for who has the most guts and wants to win the most.

The blonde elf laughed. "I've been spoiling your self-esteem, Ike, but you've got to have some hope as well. I mean, I'm wishing for a spot as much as you are."

Ike then noticed how much he was tiring his friend with his negativity and decided to turn on the television. It wasn't just any channel, it was the Official Brawl & Tournament Channel. The two watched silently the current standings of the combatants became arranged in a standings chart with numerous thoughts in their minds.

"So.. will there be any hard feelings?" Ike broke the silence.

"In terms of what?"

Link eventually understood the question and the meaning behind it. How would their friendship last after the hard reality of tournaments and fighting against each other? Of course, they had been such good friends after meeting in vigorous combat in one or two fights before, but rivalry will never disappear. Especially recently, these aren't just regular quarrels or squabbles. It often meant your future and status in some cases.

"Well, we did meet after one heck of a fight in the battlefield, so we might as well.."

Link was stopped halfway by the roaring noise of the audience coming from the current show.

"What's going on..? The match just ended a while ago.. why are they all suddenly so excited?" Ike raised the volume to better hear the announcer.

"_Does everybody witness the crowd behind me? Do you hear their violent shouts and excited cheering? Well, you're in luck to be the first to be informed of our upcoming year-closing event! Usually we end it with a worldwide tournament, but we decided to change things up this year!"_

"_This year, to close up all the events and congratulate everyone on their hard work, we'll be holding a **Grand Team Tournament Brawl (GTTB) **to take place during the last few months of the year!"_

Ike and Link stared at each other in awe. Something so crucial and great had never occurred before. It was a first, but it seemed to be something everyone was expecting for.

"Well.." Link was as speechless as the crowd in the television program. "Maybe we just received that extra drive we were looking for."

Ike, on the other hand, still had no clue as to how to react to the announcement.

"Something like this.." he folded his hands together. "Is this something we have a shot of?"

Link looked at him in disgust. "What's wrong with you?"

"What..?"

"You were so eager for it, and now you're backing out.. I don't understand your mentality at all, Ike."

The blue-haired swordsman made no comment, but managed to sneak a snicker out. "Maybe you have been spoiling my self-esteem... Possibly I'm just overwhelmed."

A few minutes passed unknowingly.

Link sighed. "I'm actually stumped on wondering just what kind of people we'll be meeting.."

* * *

-end of prologue-

[COMMENTS]:

THE PROLOGUE WAS SO SHORT. FORGIVE ME. I'LL MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT UP.

Hm, I didn't know whether Link had blonde or brown hair. :/ I preferred brown but naturally stuck with blonde.

The channel will be from now on known as OBTC. Who wants to write out the whole thing anyway? -_- And maybe I'll remind you at some points what it is just so you don't blank out.

Hmm, I wonder what kinds of people they'll meet indeed. That's a tough prediction. Hmm..

It's the prologue! How do you like where the story's going so far? Please leave your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated. :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

-AERIESZE


	2. 1:1 Second Voice

Disclaimers are over with, consult the prologue for them. (although I doubt it'd really interest you, it was about, what, one and a half lines?) xD

* * *

:RECAP:

Ike and Link learned about the tournament and whatever and started to doubt their chances (well, Ike did) and what not. Link wondered what kinds of people they'll end up meeting. Hm, tough. :) Gosh, that prologue was short. (still not over it.)

* * *

IRON BATTLEFIELD

SSBB fanfic

1 – 1 – Second Voice

-ARIESZE-

Day 1/5 remaining days before the **GTTB**

Day 1 – Marth

It had been his first day being in a town that wasn't as rich as his own.

He started to realize how threatening he appeared to be when he noticed his whole attire grabbing the attention of the townspeople who spectated inconspicuously during his training hours in the conveniently-placed waterfall by the cabins. Although they often wondered what his business was over there and why on earth he'd decided to train by the waterfall without any opponents, they were quickly distracted by his graceful movements. As much as he tried his very hardest to pretend like he didn't realize the watchers crouching behind the bushes, he wasn't that comfortable with all the attention.

In fact, he wasn't comfortable with anything at all. He wasn't a fan of all the people who met up just to watch him. Maybe because of loss of privacy or the issue that he wasn't trying to catch people's eyes. He also didn't want to portray that kind of person either.

It was swordplay, he used to say. Rather than gathering up opponents that would prove to be a nuisance in the future, he described his way of training as 'artistic', and going with the flow. That meant that the main concept of it was to imagine the opponent and carry on from there. Not a lot of people exactly agreed with the effectiveness of his methods, but they couldn't refuse observing anyway. After all, there weren't many people like that there, so everyone was basically in awe.

His dark cape lashed around his breastplates and flew out on his back, and every so often, his terrific leaps would make it cling to him and as soon as he falls handsomely down to the ground, the cape flies above him and lands perfectly back to its starting position.

And his sword – the ever-magnificent Falchion, which gained the men's attention. No one dared to ever take him on with that thing being swung around. Especially to the minority that recognized the weapon itself as the legendary dragon-slaying sword made with the fang of a classified god. Marth only hid that, this was simply a version made from the original Falchion hence its qualities don't quite match up.

An elder, a wise leader of the many people located in that town, slowly approached Marth while relying on focusing his strength on his cane. He was a bit short, and his back hunched down as he walked.

Marth, who had always been the sharpest, noticed his presence instantly and turned to his direction.

"Prince Marth," the elder struggled. "It is an honor to have you visit our town. I-it hasn't been this.. enlightened.. since you arrived."

The prince smiled kindly and offered his assistance to help the old man stand up properly.

"I'm not here as royalty, just think of it as a vacation destination."

As soon as he eyed the countless people peeking again from the bushes, their eyes grew in fear and half of them made the decision to flee from the scene. _"So they are afraid of me.."_

The old man squinted his eyes. "But.. surely there is a reason for your sudden coming?"

"Ah," Marth grinned. "..actually, you're right."

A few wandering guests turned their attention to the prince and crowded around him and the elder like starving hounds, hoping to get a scoop on why such a famous face would come wandering into such a poor town. Firstly, they didn't get many tourists because of their status. It was a town poorer than the people living in it, and it took countless people to improve it completely, but it became harder than they ever imagined.

"You see.."

Upon noticing all the fuss, he became fascinated at how a royal who didn't have the stylish entrance and the popular accompaniment still attracted them. It said a lot about how they itched for some excitement here and there. He pitied them, though.

"This town is one of the waypoints for tournaments, and I just happened to be near here while on my walk, so I decided to visit to see where the signing up would be held."

A stranger from the crowd suddenly pushed the others away in some kind of a domino effect and ran up closer to the prince.

"T-the final brawl tournament!" he screamed. "Do you plan to fight in it?"

"Shhh..!" Marth attempted to quiet him down. "I plan for my entrance to be a surprise. Even though I've fought in these tournaments previously, no one expects me to come back for the finals!"

The crowd then began to make awkward noises.

"A-are you participating by yourself?" the stranger asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. Just imagine what'll happen to my reputation if I had bodyguards watching everybody." the prince laughed.

He'd never been so friendly before, probably because he hasn't been with a lot of people who aren't in the same nobility ranking as he was. "And I hear a lot of challenging opponents are going to be in the tournament as well." another voice called from the bundles of people watching by the posts.

"I expected that. Those who couldn't really compete in the previous vulgar matches are probably all going for the year-end match. Which is why I'm totally up for this. Not only am I expecting extremely strong opponents but also extremely strong teammates. I'm just excited to see how this will turn out."

It was already a guarantee for him. Surely in the upcoming grand event, there will be some highly intimidating opponents that will prove to be a hard task in the future.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,"

A startled Link woke up from his awaited nap and ran to his kitchen where the alarming noise seemed to come from.

"Wh-what.. Ike..?"

The two exchanged glances for quite a while until the other decided to speak.

"You have.. absolutely no meat in your refrigerator!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment. After all, he was expecting something surprising- a house fire or a leakage; anything worth to be deprived of sleep. Yet instead he was being bothered by the lack of visible steaks in the fridge.

"Seriously, Ike.."

Ike matched his tone.

"Don't _'seriously, Ike' _me. I came in here sweating like I've taken a shower, and you only have piles of vegetables here. What am I, a rabbit?"

Link sighed in exasperation. "'It'll be a good idea', you said. 'It's just like being roommates', you said."

* * *

Day 1 – Zelda

"Even up until now.. it still leaves a stain.."

"Heck.. why am I even remembering this? Isn't it over? Isn't it best if I just forget? Oh, what am I kidding. The slightest things remind me of everything. It's difficult."

_But you were the one who left the jerk, weren't you?_

"What?" Zelda jumped back, surprised. "Y-you have no input on this..!"

She stared perplexedly around her dark, empty surroundings.

"And besides," she sighed. "It was only a cowardly act. I knew it'd be impossible for things to work out for us."

_Is that why you abandoned your glorious past lifestyle, then?_

"It wasn't glorious."

The ex-princess raised the ends of her dirtied dress from the floor. The accumulated dirt had already clung to the cloth because of the days she spent locked up in the dispiriting room. It was a small house beside an immense, spacious forest with only a few other neighbors. That is, if you consider houses a hundred miles away close enough to be neighbors.

_You're an idiot._

"Shut up." she stood up and examined the room. The darkness didn't help her in determining whether it was early morning or nighttime.

_Come on, get up._

"..."

_You need some fresh air. I hate what you turn into when your remember_ him_. So cut it out._

"I don't see why I have to please you."

_Because I know what's best, of course._

"Yeah right."

_You're not of much use to yourself when you're like this either._

"I'm not of use to anything."

_And now you're bringing yourself down. What is wrong with you?_

"I don't know." Zelda pushed her head to turn away.

But from what?

"Princess," a soft, tired voice was heard with a faint knock. "You haven't eaten anything, have you? Come down."

"Y-yeah.." she muttered under her breath.

The trip down the stairs was as frightening as falling down a deep pit. The steps squeaked and new crack lines appeared a second after she stepped on them. It wasn't going down that was worrying, it was having to go back up on those same stairs. The town she stayed in was as poor as she'd ever be.

She glanced at the table made of the same material, and just as delicate. It was alleviating to see a couple of bowls of food. What they were, she didn't care.

Her guardian sat down patiently on the front chair. It was an old woman, short and crippled, but possessed the kindest smile. Zelda couldn't help but sit down beside her, not that there were any more spots, but it saddened her to see such a sorrowful facial gesture. She often wondered if she would someday grow old that way.

_You won't be like that. Not even close. Not with what you are right now._

"Tch," she depended on her mind to block out the comments that were uncalled for. "Why are you back..?" she murmured discreetly.

_I'm always here._

"I'm sorry, Princess.." the old woman's brittle lips struggled to move. "I won't be able to accompany you to get the water today."

Zelda's eyes started to moisten. "Call me Zelda, Nana. And it's fine. I've trained myself to fight countless times through the forest. I'll be alright."

The old woman smiled, and it was dearly precious to her.

_You're so arrogant._

Zelda winced. It just never ended. But she knew her capabilities very well. She recognized the forest best.

_As much as you want to, you still can't learn magic._

Like she cared. It was good enough for her.

"I'll be on my way, then." She smiled her nicest to her guardian, who could barely find the strength to stand up. She couldn't help but pity the old woman though, since she often had to waste her time with someone who wasn't worth it. Or maybe it was this negativity that turned her out this way. "Bye, Nana."

After mental preparation, Zelda hesitatingly popped her head outside. The sunlight immediately blocked her sense of vision to remind her of the time of day.

It was only a few minutes after noon, and she already predicted how much more persistent the light would be later in the afternoon.

With clutched fists, she stepped lightly on the porch steps, avoiding any injuries that it promised, and journeyed to the inside of the forest. There had been a well situated past it but since they had no other means of transportation to get there safely, this was the only solution they had left.

She still despised the idea, though. What if the old woman all of a sudden lost her strength and fell on the floor hard enough to finish her? The thought was indeed harsh, but it couldn't be ruled out. She at least reminded herself that her Nana would be better off staying in the house than to come with her to walk a couple kilometers to reach the well, especially with what lurks quietly in the midst of the shady trees. Even she had to be careful herself.

The typical everyday thoughts she had locked away inside her after she decided to quit royalty contaminated her completely, and by the time she regained her thoughts, she noticed she was already so far into the forest. It felt slightly lonely, so she couldn't help but pout at the scene.

Her attention was suddenly stolen when sinister laughter echoed.

She could've sworn the trees were only swaying, and only the wind and the sound of her slippers cracking the bark on the ground could be heard, but she noticed the atmosphere also lost the breezy feeling. At first, it was a minor concern. Maybe just a few guys having fun, enjoying the sun. But in a forest?

The laughter increased over time, and she could only determine it as originating from a few grown men. Was it anything to be disturbed about?

"I-I'll go check it out or something.." she whispered to herself. "Or maybe.. I'll just try to avoid that path.."

It took a while for her to decide when it seemed like parts of her mind began to argue unwillingly with each other. In time, though, she came to a conclusion.

"Maybe I'll check it out.." It seemed her curiosity got the better of her.

_Be my guest. Just be careful._

"I know that!"

Luckily the noise led her right to them. She wasn't too close, the men were too occupied in their own enjoyment. But they didn't look harmless, and she knew that herself. Why she was still eager to know about them being there, well, she didn't know either.

_That's a horrible idea, Zel._

She had no time to talk.

"AAH! HELP ME!"

Zelda noticed that behind the two large men, a hysteric young girl, probably around fourteen, was being harassed and kept captive in their arms. It would've been a better choice to just leave, but the way she was screaming and calling for help rang in Zelda's ears and her instincts shoved away the idea of escaping for her own wellbeing.

_Zel.._

"You, shut up."

As much as her lips shivered, she bit them and told herself to do the 'right thing', even though it sickened her to take on such a risk just to provide herself credit of being a holy descendant sent from above. Because that's all it felt like.

"You-!"

It seemed she was too occupied in her own thoughts to notice that danger had pointed to her location.

"You think you can just watch us and we won't mind? What, you think we're bad guys, huh? You wanna help, then? Come over here!"

She grimaced at the possibilities. She's dead for sure, although that would've been better compared to what else she'd have to endure once they keep her locked up with them.

"N-" the loud cries of the girl kept her from thinking of running away. She took into consideration how miserable and dreadful it would be to be in such situation, and needed to push away all other concerns.

_Zel, let me do this._

"No!" she shouted. "Not at all!"

"So we have a tough girl, over here, huh?" One man slowly approached Zelda while the other kept the captive lady in his reach. What could she do? It sure wouldn't be a breeze to run and break the girl free, would it?

By the time she could react, the man grabbed her wrist painfully while cutting her circulation and put his other hand on her mouth, keeping her from shouting, like there'd be anybody else who could hear it anyway. She couldn't remember the last moment that something terrifying had occurred to her. The sensation was awful; she was grasping for her life while being clenched firmly as all other thoughts just passed, and her eyes just stare at nothing.

"Damn.."

It was more challenging than she thought. She came up willingly thinking that she could finish everything heroically until reality hit her. There was no way she'd break free from the man's tight grip.

_I'm telling you, if you'd just let me-_

"No!" she couldn't find herself screaming any louder with her breath being deprived from her in the process.

Her panting was vigorous, and everything passed her mind knowing that there was no other alternative. Why couldn't she learn magic? It infuriated her severely to the point that she could no longer take looking at herself in such way. Even though she made the tough choice to live in these situations, she did this knowing full well that her capabilities couldn't match what had been lurking deep inside her. It was a temporary measure, she thought, but at times like these, it was her only other option.

_Zel, I'm begging you._

And it just wouldn't stop, as if it were a force that demanded to be let out completely.

_Let me take care of this. You think you don't have magic, but you really do._

But she regretted it. She didn't want that kind of magic. She wished to be an individual who could take care of her own problems, not with constant assistance here and there.

As much as she detested it, she had no choice.

She yet again clutched her fists in anticipation. It had been so long since she released a spell of that kind, and reminiscing it isn't the greatest, so she decided to ignore. Maybe if she knew that it would turn out like this she wouldn't have taken on such a task. After all, it was just water she had to get. The energy inside her was overpowering, so any hint of resistance would be ignored. Her body started to feel boneless and numb, and the sounds of the man laughing maniacally began to cease. All she had left was her mind that kept pestering her to retreat the spell. But it had been too late.

Before the man knew it, a blinding light shot at his eyes and a gigantic force ruptured and pushed his arms off and he was taken back in a sharp move. When he regained his vision, he was dismayed to witness that the helpless lady he had had control of earlier wasn't there.. and instead, in her place was someone wrapped in ragged clothing and a cloth mask.

It was a man.

"Y-you..! W-what .. are you?" the man jumped back a few steps.

He crumbled in fear as he watched the man in front of him glare at him dauntingly with dark eyes and no words. As if he were the least bit concerned of how the man was slowly breaking away with fear inside, he carried on his duties thinking of it as something in commemoration to what Zelda would've eventually ordered him to do.

"A-answer me..! W-who was that.. woman.. and how d-did she..?"

He was interrupted by the other's swift movement. The image of his body flashed as he quickly disappeared which made the quivering man turn around to find him only a few inches away. And in that flash, there wasn't any time to think clearly about anything to counter the movements.

"You lay your hands on that woman again,"

_Hey, wait a minute.. 'that woman'?_

"..I'll make sure you'll regret it," the masked stranger said as he relentlessly grabbed the man the same way he did Zelda and sent him crashing to the ground with a painful hit, causing him to lose his consciousness. The other perpetrator, on the other hand, grabbed his belongings and ran off like an alarmed kitten. It seems they're only as tough as they seem when faced with someone weaker. That's always how it's been, hasn't it?

_So.. again..._

He adjusted his mask and removed it from covering half of his face.

"I didn't want him to think we were one, okay? Imagine how sick that'll sound like."

_But it really is, isn't it?_

"Well.. just don't think of it like that."

_Then how should I think of it?_

"I'm your soul."

The wind finally stopped but it left its cold remains still wandering.

"I exist within you as guidance. So don't snub me like that."

The voice inside of him laughed.

_I'm not snubbing you._

"Please, that could work if we were two separate people. But sorry, I can tell if you are."

_Oh, go away, you. Just transform back already._

"Oh, why? I haven't experienced this lately. Give me a break, Zel. And besides, you seem a lot more cheerful when you're not out here, anyway."

_Hey! You can't just use that as an excuse to prevent me from taking back my own body! _

"Ah.. ignorance is bliss.." he started walking further.

_You better not be having any wrong ideas! One day, I will get the power to shut you up once and for all!_

And eventually he stopped.

_Wh-why did you stop..?_

"Getting rid of me.." he started. "Is that really your wish?"

A few seconds passed. It wasn't a very easy question to be asked at such time.

_I.. I don't know._

_You are really annoying sometimes._

"Of course." he answered back sarcastically.

_I'm sorry.. I don't really know yet.._

"I know.." he smiled. "It's fine."

_Now, _I_ can tell if you're just pretending. You can't hide anything from me either. You exist with in me, no?_

"Yes, yes."

Zelda was at least a bit pleased to know that her 'soul' was still there to laugh with her when nobody else can. Perhaps that was the reason she had him in the first place. Would she be happy if that were to disappear as much as she thought she would be?

_I'm sorry, Sheik._

Time seemed to pass without anyone knowing. It didn't make a difference if noon changed to dawn.

"What are you apologizing for?"

_Can't you tell..? I don't know.. I'm sorry for being so ignorant._

"Yeah, you really are ignorant."

_Sheik! It was a sincere moment!_

"I'm not a very sincere person, sorry."

_But don't you get it, then? I just want to prove myself that I can take care of things for my own. It's not that I regret you doing everything for me, I'm just sick and tired of knowing that I have to always rely on someone for my wellfare. I just hate the thought that I can't do anything, that's all._

"Hey, hey, don't get too serious. I understand completely, so you don't have to rant all day. I don't want to have to listen to your high voice squeaking all day."

_Speaking of which.._

Sheik turned his head.

"Where's the girl?"

* * *

-end of chapter 1-

[COMMENTS]:

Yeah, we won't be hearing from Zelda for a while.

I was a bit iffy on whether to make Marth either a man who's full of himself or a _tsundere_. You may be surprised, but it was a difficult decision! urges you to feel bad

I did a bit of research, and even though Sheik was basically an alter-ego used by Zelda to escape Ganondorf's capture, I wanted to make him something more inside of her. I personally like the idea myself.

Here is the first chapter! I hope you weren't expecting jaw-breaking action on the first chapter, but it'll come eventually. :)

Please review on what you think. Your thoughts are very much appreciated! :3

* * *

-AERIESZE


	3. 1:2 Special Guest

Disclaimers are over with. Basically I own nothing but this story.

:RECAP:

Day 1 – Marth & Zelda. And Ike's love for meat. Marth enters one of the tournament waypoints while gaining all the townspeople's attentions and Zelda unleashes Sheik during a helpless moment with a 'sincere' talk near the end. Don't worry, recaps will be more detailed once more important events happen. (Especially for fights, you don't remember much most of the time..)

:Responses:

Even if it's only two reviewers as of last night, I'm so happy! Thanks so much. :) So, as a gift(ish), I wanted to start doing responses now.

– I'm so glad to hear that! And naah, being a beginner-fan is the best part, since you're only starting to find out about how awesome it really is. I personally love Ike the most (which I'll try not to show too much), and I agree that it would fit him quite nicely being all cute and adorable x3. And thanks, I'll try my best. :)

DaZeLinker – I'm quite pleased. I didn't think it was that different, I actually doubted on whether it was original enough. But thank you for the review! I was enlightened by everything yesterday *_*. And hmm, we should see Zelda after a while. x)

IRON BATTLEFIELD

SSBB fanfic

1 – 2 – Special Guest

-AERIESZE-

Day 2/5 remaining days before the **GTTB**

"The rules are very simple," a man dressed with a full ash-colored dress suit stood on a huge platform being held by clear glass pillars that were placed deep underground. A spiral of steel benches circled the main horizontal surface and branched out to tens of kilometers. Not one seat had been unoccupied by the raging loud audience that woke up half a day beforehand just to be guaranteed a seat. Even the spectators at the very back echoed with shouts of excitement as anticipation grew by the minute. There had never been a greater event that was held in this very stadium.

The announcer, Mr. Hideaki Matsuzawa, stood firmly while delivering his news.

The platform was made of pure finished glass, hence they renovated it recently for the very purpose of holding the main events of the grand Team Tournament Brawl, especially since it's a year-closing event.

About a few kilometers away from the main event location, a huge plain of grass extended out across the whole location. The boundaries were marked with gates and sky-high posts made of polished iron with precise and artistic carvings that depicted to have been made years ago. It was reported to be a stadium during the older generations but it was never reopened for the public. Until now, that is, when the hosts decided to hold the fights of the upcoming grand tournament in this very area, and made it so that its stadium days would be relived and its popularity would once again rise.

They named the stadium the Iron Battlefield.

"It's a team tournament as said, and there will be five teams of five competitors."

It was evident that the crowd had been nervous after noticing its silence.

"The first team will go against the second while the third with the fourth."

"Everyone will first be fighting individually and afterwards, there will be a **team battle** where teams will be going against each other together to help determine the winning team."

The cameramen walked inches closer to get a better broadcast since everything was being shown on live television.

"When fighting individually, each person goes against one of the other team, and obviously, in the team battle, everyone goes all out with each other."

"Now, here's where it gets tricky. Imagine the teams are as follows – A, B, C, D and E."

"If A were to go against B and C were to go against D, then there should be two winners. So suppose A won from that match and C from the other, both teams will then take on E."

The announcer smiled.

"E is the **Elite** team."

The crowd was silent all this time.

"The Elite team is composed of past winners who were called back for this tournament. You could say they're the most experienced out of all the other challengers, so everyone will have to truly be prepared to assure you of the many great rewards.. plus, of course, the Tournament Brawl trophy."

The hundreds of millions of guests stayed attentive entirely throughout the entire program, awaiting the final declaration of the day. Their eyes were as eager as a tiger finally within reach of its prey. This was one of those rare times that spectating had been better than actually participating. After all, no one wants to take on the tedious task of taking on a group of people whose strength in total doubles everybody else's.

"Now, now," the announcer attempted to calm the audience down. "I know everybody's itching to find out the names of the challengers put on each team, so let's get right on that. Just to note, each of them has already received a notice before this announcement."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 2 – Marth

There was the sound of swords clanking in unison when they hit against each other, and the swift sounds of feet gliding against the rubble. It was heard audibly throughout the whole town.

The prince's cerulean bangs flew up then slowly rested on his face, a few strands covering his determined eyes as he retreated from attacking. Without getting rid of his powered stance, he eyed his opponent with lips pressed together.

The man, his current enemy, wearing shreds of the same clothing found in the streets of the same town, almost failed to keep up. In truth, it had only been a cordial competition between the prince and his challengers, and after making a few friends than fans, he figured that this would be an effective training method in comparison to his previous. And the rest of the citizens watched meticulously.

"No one's been able to beat the Prince so far..!" an audience member remarked.

Upon hearing the comment, Marth felt a bit timid.

He attempted to block by exhibiting his Falchion in front of his chest to meet the man's attack, but after his opponent managed to see through his shielding and moved to the opposite direction to make the final blow, Marth swiveled quick enough to hinder and obstruct the attack. The two swords clashed in a cross and it turned into a matter of who could tolerate this long enough not to tumble back.

Both men retreated to take a breath.

In the heat, it made everything five times more direful. The sun shined so persistently like no tomorrow, and the best anybody could breathe in was the boiling air of the summer afternoon. Marth's face was red from sweat and exhaust. His hair started to stick to his head completely and it became harder to breathe. But he hasn't had such an experience in a long time. He noticed the other guy, looking at him with intimidating eyes, that he wasn't in a better situation. The thing was, he had the rage inside of him to fight, which Marth noted when he saw the lust in his eyes as he attempted to charge at him once more.

"_Well, I wish I were as relentless as he is.."_

The man striked cleanly and without fault, but it was still interceded with Marth's attack when the legendary weapon sprung out and slashed an ark, and when his enemy's evade wasn't fast enough, it didn't just push him back, it also managed to cut a line on his face just below the nose. The prince spun out to his direction just as a cautious move if he had somehow survived the blow and pointed his sword to the center of the other's neck.

That was it, it was the seventh man he had beaten in a row.

Noticing the admiration, Marth was a bit surprised. He had never had such kind of attention in his life. It was the typical royalty love that everyone gave him, but this wasn't the same.

Time passed, and he gradually found himself taking on harder opponents as they came to him. The challenges just never seemed to halt, and he wondered until when he'd be able to take all of this.

It was fine, he said. As long as it's for his improvement, he'll do all the sorts to achieve what he had always been looking for in himself.

Day 2 – Ike

The night couldn't have been any less different. Countless times he's walked on this same path and the sidewalks were as narrow as usual, but he knew precisely where he was going even when the darkness aimed to hint him in the wrong direction. With hands buried in his pockets and forehead facing the ground, it seemed like it was more than just daydreaming. He arrived at a fork in the road- one he was formerly familiar with, and yet he couldn't quite make up his mind. The various paths may have corresponded to something engraved his mind that even he hadn't noticed himself.

"_Oi, stay focused, Ike." _he told himself numerous times repeatedly.

Before long, he had reached a small shop. It wasn't very spacious, and in fact, it had only been a cramped booth in the corner near the traffic light. He was only out on a walk hoping to clear his thoughts out properly, nothing serious, which was why he purposely left his sword behind at Link's house. It couldn't be any worse if he suddenly attracted anybody with that traveling around at his side. Even if it were hidden, once it's found, it'd cause great commotion.

"Hello," he sneaked a glance to see if anyone had been there. To his surprise, though, a young lady with long, light blonde hair emerged and met his face.

"Oh, yes, a customer! I'm sorry, usually we wait hours and hours and no one ever passes by.. Did you want something?" she explained.

"Oh, erm, I just needed a.. bottle of soda, please." In fact, he came to the store not knowing exactly what he planned to accomplish. It was just a sidetrack, he didn't plan to do anything at all. The swordsman wasn't usually this kind and gentle, he often took people head-on, but for some reason he couldn't today. He surely hoped it was only due to his loss of strength. But even that hardly made sense, especially since he hasn't exactly done anything productive today.. much less anything interesting.

"There's something on your mind..?"

He didn't understand whether it was made to be a question or a statement. It was because of her emphasis on the end that made her seem unsure, but Ike felt it was probably just a friendly conversation. He figured she probably didn't have much concern for a stranger's feelings.

Despite her gentle appearance, she sounded awfully mature.

"You could say that," was the only answer he could really think of, but quickly regretted it anyway. It's not like he really wanted to prolong the conversation.

To Ike's surprise, though, the girl only smiled and approached the small television placed on top of a wooden shelf and flicked the switch on. It amazed him that she didn't try to console him with enlightening words whatsoever. It's either that or the fact that she actually had a television despite the looks of her shop.

It went straight to the broadcasting of the tournament. It was most likely just a late-night replay, since the audience was still startled and excited. Nonetheless, the girl rested her chin on the high shelf and watched it with gleaming eyes. "Are you familiar with the grant tournament brawl?" she asked clumsily.

The dialogue started to become a bit awkward, and even though Ike never stopped trying to think of a smart reply, the girl he had been talking to just kept blurting out more questions he didn't really favor answering.

"Are you a fighting type of person? Are you the likes of those who loathe losing?"

He obviously didn't want to make it seem like she was getting somewhere. "I guess."

Then it suddenly came to him. "I'm.. actually.. in it, you know. I mean, I got accepted.. but.. it seems, you already.."

The girl emerged again from the shadow only until it revealed the chilling smile inching from her face.

"..knew.."

Now, he really hoped this wasn't going to turn into any of the horrendous possibilities slowly making their way to his mind.

"I can tell by your clothes, that's all. And your way of talking."

It didn't seem fitting since his thoughts or unspoken words were better compared to what was actually coming out of his mouth, yet this girl seemed to be more interested in what was inside, as if she were already assured that there was anything to be solicitous about.

"_Way of talking?"_ He only said a total of three sentences that unfortunately weren't even thought out, and apparently she could already tell so much. What next, if he'd continue talking, would she already be able to retaliate his entire life story back to him without mistakes?

She started to laugh playfully, and it thankfully relieved Ike's concerns. "So, then, is something on your mind about the tournament then? What, you nervous?" she asked.

To put it bluntly, he barely knew the reason himself.

"Not really," he lied. "I'm probably just stressed out with worries."

As if the two made any difference to begin with.

"Hmm," it actually disturbed Ike. Was she trying to read his thoughts? "So if it isn't about the tournament itself, is it.. maybe.. _someone_?"

Spot on.

"Ah.." Like there was a use for any pointless excuses.

"Hm, so it is.." she paused. "What, is it like, a soulmate or something? Can't fight her or the likes of that?"

It was unimaginable how eased he was to finally receive a wrong answer.

"No, nothing like that. It's more of.. a childhood rival kind of person.."

"Oh!" her reaction was immediate. "L-like an arch nemesis or something!"

"Well.." he was unsure whether to put it like that or not, but basically that was the main idea. Several times this problem's been bouncing around and distracting him from ever getting past a day without recalling. The very truth that he'd someday have to risk fighting one of his worst enemies from childhood in battle, especially for something as crucial as the tournament, crushed his insides every time the idea came up. That was probably the _last_ thing he wanted, even moreso than losing.

"So," it then came to him. "Are you, by any chance, also.. in the tournament?"

"Oh, please, no!" the response was almost immediate. "Someone as downright worthless as me? Of course not."

Ike began to feel bad. "Well, putting it like that's a bit harsh."

The girl was take aback by his comment. It seemed that she wished she never had said it, but as much as she wanted, she said what she said. A trickle of sweat came running down her face as she stared at him who was, all this time, still clueless at her expression.

"S-sorry!" her face became startled and she turned around to face the direction of the show, pretending to watch.

"_Crap!" _Ike thought as he stared at the clock shown at the bottom-right corner of the television screen. "_I'm extremely late.. It's going to be midnight pretty soon._"

He waved at the girl and took his leave, avoiding any chance of having another dreadful conversation that neither could even continue properly. He wondered a bit about the insecurity he sensed while talking to her, and frankly, he couldn't decide what was happening either. Most of the time, he found himself being hypnotized by what was going on in the program and only later on realized that he had already been nudged to leave once he received his carbonated drink. Basically, he just didn't know he stayed for that duration.

Tired and left with a stressful mood, he made his way back to Link's to hopefully receive his long-awaited sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day 2 – Lucas

_Why can't I be as strong as you, Claus?_

He was merely cradling himself by the corner of his room while caressing his most precious baseball bat on the floor. The windows were closed shut and the lights were switched off. The only thing giving off light came from the sun as its rays sneaked into the window cracks and filled the room with as much light as it needed. Still, it was darker than usual.

_You were always so much braver than I was.._

"LUCAS!" the door swung open. "LUCAS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT."

Ness entered the room almost too ecstatically and grabbed his best friend by the shoulders. It didn't matter to him how depressed he looked, it was always his job to try and cheer him up to the best of his ability.

"N-Ness.." Lucas could hardly take the loudness.

"But I have to tell you!" On the other hand, Ness could barely contain his excitement.

The blonde-haired boy decided to just let it be and listened to his friend who eagerly told the story whether anybody had been interested enough to hear it or not.

"I made it! I got accepted to the tournament! I got notified today, and I just had to-"

It crushed him inside seeing his comrade's face- he had never seen him so down before. Even with spectacular news nothing brought him down more than seeing Lucas with such a pitiful expression. And he regretted it too. He came so joyfully knowing that after he had told the news, that the two would have something to celebrate about, but after noticing the blonde's head hang down, everything just crashed down. He shouldn't have said the news.

"Did you.. not make it..?" Even Ness felt that sympathy would do nothing here, because he already knew Lucas well enough. He could easily provide him with comforting words but none of it would be effective enough to stay inside of him and take out the darkness he'd been feeling.

"It's not that.." Lucas tilted up his head, watching his friend's relieved facial expression.

"Come on, Lucas, then what is it..?" He'd never met someone who sulked down repeatedly after being accepted into a grand match. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, after all. "Being in the brawl is great news..! I don't see why you could possibly-"

"I'm not just _in it_.." Lucas cut him off. It was hard enough to comprehend the sentence.

"H-huh..?" Ness took off his hat. It made him worry what exactly it meant. If he isn't just.. in it, then what more was he?

"It'll be hard to accept," his bashful manner started to kick in.

_Well, yes,_ Ness thought. It was hard to accept the fact that he wasn't the least bit grateful for making it to the grand brawl.

"..but I'm part of the _elite_ team."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of bulldozers, cracking wood, axes breaking materials and men shouting orders were heard just off the exit of the city. It was a plain of reserved land, purposely for the upcoming events, and the tape had only been removed to reveal it today. But that plain of land was almost covered- by a 300 meter-tall mansion being painted and embellished through numerous ladders and newly-made cranes. The windows were being shined and the main structure was being improved. Blueprints stayed pressed on the tables with countless revisions while decisions were being made.

Everybody had hard hats and safety goggles on, and not one person lacked a duty. All were scrambling around, some panicked and the rest entirely relaxed, and it was apparent that there would be a lot of jobs to be done. The mansion was being painted a maroon color, with shades of dark Sienna here and there. Everything, from the foundation to the measurements, was already jotted down and a basic plan was being followed.

They believed everything had to be perfect and spotless before the event day.

"The Brawl House is almost completed," their leader became proud after realizing the success of taking on a huge role for the event. "This couldn't have happened without your back-breaking work. I appreciate all you've done for this project, and hopefully I can thank each of you individually, but for now, I'd just love to express my thanks for your endurance throughout this whole year to make this happen. I am indebted to all of you."

The majority of workers stopped to simply applaud at the end of his statement.

Since the beginning, their high spirits let them work daily, non-stop, to fulfill their duties.

"Three days remain, everyone." he continued. "In three days, the contenders will be setting foot inside the mansion, so I hope it'll be something they can remember."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're telling me, you've already been classified as an elite member therefore you're called back to the grand brawl?"

Lucas cringed. "I know.. It's horrible."

Ness stayed silent for the majority of the thought, before stomping up and approached his friend with the most enraged expression ever.

"SO WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY ON EARTH YOU'RE SO DISAPPOINTED ABOUT THAT?" he started shaking the blonde by his fragile shoulders, ignoring any hint of speaking he might have attempted at.

Lucas stood speechless a while, which was long enough for Ness to consider the fact that he may have hurt his friend through his harsh way of speaking. He let him go calmly and tried to examine his expressions. Frustrated at the sight that nothing had changed, he forced himself to sit down in front of him.

"That's the thing," Lucas started to speak. "I sh-should be happy, it's just that.."

_I can't understand him_, Ness thought to himself. _If I were an elite, I'd be the happiest person in the world.. In fact, I'd probably boast it to everybody I know. That's how much I wished to be an elite member. But Lucas, he's another story. Why is he so hesitant all of a sudden? After being given such an opportunity, this isn't what I thought he'd act like. _But then it hit him. The sudden realization of what his friend might have been experiencing upon hearing the news. Maybe it was something else that bothered him. _First of all, I never expected _him_ to be an elite out of all people.. I know it's pretty cruel, but he's not that sort of person._

"You.." For some reason, Ness felt something. It's as if he suddenly knew about Lucas' feelings. "You.. always wanted to be like your brother, didn't you?"

"All this time, I've looked up to him." Lucas admitted dolefully.

"I see.."

The blonde had that same facial expression again- the one that made sure he would cry any minute, but he forcefully tried to prevent it. "I'm just scared.. P-people will think that.. I'm the best because I'm an elite, right? But when they see how I really am-"

It wasn't the worst problem, and he hoped it wouldn't affect him entirely, but he couldn't set it aside.

"Tell me, how _did_ you get chosen as an elite? I mean, why you..?" Ness bit his lip after noticing what had gone wrong with how he said it. "Er, that's not what I meant.."

"It's alright." Lucas smiled, a fake one at that. "I sometimes ask myself the same question."

He flicked the light switch on. For hours, he's trapped himself in the room; not to deprive himself of anything, but he felt that he just couldn't face the world, even though he despised it. He didn't want to be so cowardly, but the concerns of his skills took over anything that could make decisions for himself. Instead of being extremely excited for the upcoming grand brawl, he made it known to himself that he was weak and frail, and the last thing he wanted was for people to know this fact, especially when they'd be expecting an elite member to be an impressive competitor out of the rest.

It did feel nice to be in the light again. It was morning, he assured himself. And it wouldn't be morning for that long, so he had to make the most of it to change his way of talking for his friend who tried his best to comfort him.

"With the order of my trainer, I joined a team for a tournament I did a few years ago. The team needed somebody lightweight as part of the requirements, and a lot of the other applicants resisted to be in that team. It was because.. that team wasn't like the rest. I don't want to say they're evil, but that they had that extreme drive."

Ness stared at him, giving him his full attention.

"They wanted to win. They wanted victory so much that they'd do whatever it took to get it, and that's why I feared them. But you've got to understand, I've never been accepted to any matches, and for this offer to suddenly pop up, I wasn't thinking straight. I really needed this. So I understand how you feel about this."

"Wait, wait, wait.." Ness interrupted. "You actually fought with them?"

"I didn't have a choice!" he reasoned out. "I couldn't wait for another, it'd be impossible to get in, just like my previous attempts!"

"That was my first brawl, a team tournament, and I was fighting with the most determined people I've ever met. Of course, the majority looked down on me in the duration of our meetings together, but they were in desperate need of a lightweight member to fight. I was just being used, but I didn't mind it."

"It was funny," he continued. "We took down all our opponents in a flash. It didn't take much time. Although I lost to some of my matches, the rest of my team payed off for my losses and we eventually won the whole tournament. I hated the fact that it wasn't through my contributions, but the feeling of victory was overwhelming."

"And after that glorious win, the judges thought we were so amazing but deadly, and therefore they named us the Cobras."

Ness, totally dumfounded, made no sound. It was surprising to hear that Lucas, who had always been so afraid, managed to fight with the strongest competitors in the brawl tournaments, and won with them. Even _he_ never had such an experience.

"And.. those.. Cobras.. don't tell me.."

Lucas nodded. "They're this year's elite team."

_No.. _Ness looked away in disbelief. He hated the whole idea and began to doubt as well. The thing is, though, he still didn't understand Lucas' perspective. If he's in the elite team, then wouldn't that mean he's certain to win? But for some reason, he was more afraid and worried than the normal battlers.

He couldn't help but snicker, though. "Well, then I guess that's lucky for you, then."

"It's not!" Lucas exclaimed, which startled Ness. "For years, all I wanted was to be able to show my skills in a tournament, but not this way."

Maybe he didn't want to rely on his teammates, maybe he wanted to be something more. Whatever it was, neither of them would be celebrating about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is everything prepared to the fullest?"

The announcer, who had also been appointed as the main leader and producer of this tournament, had taken a quick break to sit down. He barely ever had the chance to rest properly when everyone demands subsequent broadcast shows on the tournament brawl. It hadn't even begun, and they already demanded so much. Just imagine during its first stages, the audience would most likely demand 24-hour updates to keep proper track. They couldn't forget that it _is_ a grand tournament brawl. And it wasn't far away. "Don't think of it as having three more days, time goes by exceptionally fast for these events."

"There's still one more thing, Matsuzawa-sama," one of his many subordinates who sat inside the main hall of their headquarters, approached him to speak.

"Oh, yes. The issue of the third group, what was it, the Sharks? Have you found any suitable trainers?"

Another stood up.

"I'm afraid the search proved to be a harder task than we thought. The current trainer's illness was quite sudden, and there aren't very many substitutes available."

Trainers were required for every team during a grand brawl. Usually the best fighters were used to assist in sculpting the contestants into formidable opponents.

The leader folded his hands together on his table. He wasn't expecting there to be any problems at the rate that he watched everyone work in. Although it wasn't impossible, he did hope it wouldn't disrupt the many plans they made in order to make the grand brawl a success.

"We could always call in the young lord." a voice called from the majority.

"Well.." the leader couldn't decide. "As a last resort, perhaps."

His associates murmured.

"The young lord is a suitable secondary. If we can't seem to find any others willing to take on the role of leading the third group, then aren't we basically at the point to use the last resort?"

Hideaki pondered at the thought for a while.

"I suppose.." but it seemed he had been looking for something else.

"Do you have any concerns?"

"No, I absolutely think he's a worthy alternative. So, then, please call him and make him report to this place immediately."

A few gathered together to carry on the order.

"Then what is it that's on your mind?" a few, on the other hand, decided to stay.

It took him a while to respond. He'd been unfamiliar with it also. "For the previous trainer to suddenly get ill like that.. He was alive and well the day before during our meeting.."

"Come on, Matsuzawa-sama, you can't blame him. Sudden illnesses can just attack at any time. Give him a break, it isn't his fault."

"But, did you receive any news from him about his sickness?"

It confused the rest that the whole topic just came out of nowhere. A few could sense his feelings but made no choice to speak out of turn. They preferred to let him straighten things out.

"Well.. he decided to let his daughter take the call, so imagined it was probably serious."

_Not even saying a word, huh? Are you trying to avoid us asking? _Hideaki tried to examine the situation. He might be paranoid, he agreed with that, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying too much.

"Do you think he's hiding something, boss?" his thought process was disrupted.

"Uh.. N-no, nothing like that. Please forget about it."

It was obviously a lie, but he knew that if his uncertainty reached the rest of his subordinates that things would eventually go wrong. He didn't want anything to disrupt the brawl, so he had to do his best to find things out on his own without having to involve anybody else.

But he felt strongly that something was going wrong. Of course there were explanations, but it was an extreme feeling. Whether to trust it or ignore it completely, he couldn't decide.

"Excuse me, Matsuzawa-sama, the young lord is here."

It sure was quick. "Apparently he was only a few minutes from this place, so we got hold of him quite fast. He's right outside, do you want him to come in?"

Their leader smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he saw this visitor.

He nodded, and his assistant opened the door to let a medium-tall teenage boy enter with his usual daring face. It was different this time. Hideaki usually met with this person while he wearing full armor from head to toe, but seeing him in extremely casual clothing with a simple white T-shirt and jeans changed the feeling a bit. It wasn't extremely serious or formal anymore.

The visitor's hair sprung out and thinned at the ends, and it was of a bright scarlet color.

"How are you, boss..?"

Hideaki smiled. "Already calling me boss? Were you informed of our current situation?"

The boy smiled. "I also know of your offer."

"And your answer is..?"

"No doubt, boss. Anything for you."

His assistant returned to his leader's side, confused at the sight of the new face that came out of nowhere. The two, though, seemed to have known each other since before, and he couldn't help but wonder. "So, who is this, young lord, anyway?"

"Do you want to introduce yourself..?"

"Sure." the new face brushed his hair with a chinky smirk. "I'm Roy, apparently the new trainer for the third group."

* * *

:end of chapter 2:

[COMMENTS]

How do you like the special guest? I was just itching to have him in here, and I really was lacking possible trainers. I didn't want any of them to be a character I created just to make it more fun. :)

P.S. If any of you don't know behind 'sama', it's a Japanese honorific used to implement respect in who you're speaking to, and it's usually used for heads or leaders in this case. I wanted it to have a hint of Japanese in it because of Nintendo. That's only if you didn't know, since I usually write manga-based fanfics in my other account, and I noticed that most brawlers probably aren't Japanese addicts like I am. x)

As I said before, any reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
